fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimidori Jade
}} Kimidori Jade is one of the main Cures from Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Jade is an energetic and very engaged young girl. She is currently part of her school’s tennis club and her goal is to become the champion of the schools’ tennis championships. She holds the power of the green wind of nature. Her alter ego is called . She replaces Cure Cyan as the Pretty Cure of Nature. General Information Personality Jade is an energetic and very engaged young girl. She is currently part of her school’s tennis club and her goal is to become the champion of the schools’ tennis championships. She is determined to always do her best and never give up on anything. She appears a bit tomboyish since she prefers sports over anything else. When it comes to tennis, Jade can become a bit rude, since she likes things to be perfect; every play needs to be perfect. However, in private she is actually very gentle and always tries to control her tennis-based anger. Appearance Jade has dark green hair, that just comes to her shoulder. Her eyes are dark green. She wears a dark green top with a lime green shirt underneath. She wears a brown belt with a grey belt with a heart-shaped chain. She wears dark green shoes. As Cure Chloris, her hair becomes a light green color and longer. She wears a green dress with a dark green belt with a light green ribbon. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly green with layers of white underneath it. She wears dark green arm warmers and short boots with green folds at the top. She carries her commune at the right side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Kimidori Emerald' - Jade's mother, who is a former Pretty Cure. *'Kimidori Malachite' - Jade's father *'Kimidori Yoji' Friends Etymology - means "Care" and means green, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Chloris, and her theme color, which is green. also means "Yellow-green" or "pea-green". - Jade comes from the name of the precious stone that is often used in carvings. It is derived from Spanish (piedra de la) ijada meaning "(stone of the) flank", relating to the belief that jade could cure renal colic. As a given name, it came into general use during the 1970s. Cure Avril - Her Cure name, Avril comes from the French word avril which means "April". April is the second month of spring, the season where nature blooms, a reference to her nature-based powers. Cure Avril is Jade's Pretty Cure Alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. She replaces Cure Cyan as the Pretty Cure of Nature. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration!". Alone, Cure Avril can perform Mystic Reflector as both her defensive and offensive attack. With her Celestial Wand, she can use Rainbow Wirbelsturm. Together with all Cures, she can perform Beautiful Starlight and with their Crystals Rainbow Twinkle Arrow. Silver Cure Chloris Attacks *'Mystic Reflector' - Cure Avril' main finisher and defensive attack. *'Rainbow Wirbelsturm' - Cure Avril' ultra finisher. Transformation "Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kimidori Jade to transform into Cure Avril in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. Qoutes Songs As a main character, Jade's voice actor, Uchiyama Yumi has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Springtime feels Duets *Ballad of Pretty Cure (together with Yūko Gibu, Yuka Imai, Hayashibara Megumi, Chinatsu Akasaki and Youko Ninshino) Gallery JAde.png|Jade's Profile CureChloris.png| References Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:FairyCures Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:Wind using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beyond The Sky Pretty Cure Characters